leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Yuumi/historia
* | Miejsce urodzenia = | Przynależność = | Rezydencja = | Krewni = | Grupy = | Powiązani = , , | Linki = *Uniwersum *Największa zdobycz }} }} Yuumi, magiczna kotka z , była niegdyś chowańcem yordlowej czarodziejki, Norry. Gdy jej pani zniknęła w tajemniczych okolicznościach, Yuumi stała się Strażniczką żywej Księgi Wrót Norry, podróżując przez portale na jej stronach w poszukiwaniu swej właścicielki. Pragnąc miłości, Yuumi poszukuje przyjaznych towarzyszy, którzy wspomogliby ją w podróży, i chroni ich za pomocą świetlistych tarcz oraz swojej nieposkromionej odwagi. Podczas gdy Książka próbuje trzymać się wyznaczonego zadania, Yuumi często oddaje się przyziemnym przyjemnościom takim jak drzemki czy jedzenie ryb. Zawsze powraca jednak do poszukiwań swojej przyjaciółki. Magiczna Kotka Na przedmieściach znajdował się niegdyś zalesiony wąwóz, w którym migotały skrzydełka księżycowych ciem, a rzeka pełna była tęczowych ryb. W domku mieszczącym się pośród zielonych drzew mieszkała yordlowa czarodziejka Norra wraz ze swoją kotką, Yuumi. Urodzona z magiczną mocą ochrony, Yuumi przez wiele lat rozkoszowała się leniwym życiem, rzucając się na promienie słońca i ucinając sobie drzemki pod myszodrzewami. Gdy miała ochotę na przygodę, dołączała do Norry podczas wypraw przez rzeczywiste i duchowe krainy. Norra spędzała czas na zbieraniu dziwnych przedmiotów, takich jak zniszczone kubki, odłamki kolorowego szkła oraz materiał z zabawnymi wzorami. Każdy z artefaktów badała z olbrzymim szacunkiem, ale Yuumi nigdy nie rozumiała, w jakim celu to robi. Niemniej jednak Yuumi korzystała ze swojej magii, by chronić Norrę, a po powrocie do domu ogrzewała jej stopy. Drzwi między światami są bardzo kapryśne i rzadko się otwierają, nawet dla tak zwinnych istot jak koty. Yuumi przyglądała się, jak inni Yordlowie przez wiele dni czekali, aż wschodnia gwiazda ustawi się odpowiednio względem konkretnego kamiennego łuku, albo brodzili pośród bagiennych lilii, wypatrując srebrnego kwiatu, który otworzyłby drzwi. Jednakże Norra posiadała potężną Księgę Wrót, która umożliwiała jej natychmiastowe udanie się w miejsce zilustrowane na jej stronach. Gdy Norra otwierała portal, wraz z Yuumi radośnie wskakiwały między świecące karty, docierały na miejsce przeznaczenia, a po chwili dołączała do nich księga. Yuumi nigdy nie zwracała większej uwagi na księgę, aż do pewnej bezgwiezdnej nocy, gdy powróciła do domu z wabienia księżycowych ciem za pomocą światła i odkryła, że Norra zniknęła. Zobaczyła księgę na biurku swej pani i w panice zaczęła przeglądać jej strony, zauważając, że część została wyrwana w całości. Nie mogąc odczytać tytułu, Yuumi krzyknęła w rozpaczy, nazywając ją po prostu „Książką”. W odpowiedzi księga zadrżała i Yuumi z zaskoczeniem odkryła, że słyszy fragmenty myśli pośród szelestu papieru. Mimo że nie posiadała głosu, Książka przemawiała głośno i wyraźnie. Yuumi dowiedziała się, że Norra udała się w miejsce tak niebezpieczne, że zniszczyła portal, przez który wyruszyła. Yuumi wiedziała, że musi uratować Norrę, i zwróciła się do Książki o pomoc. Każda z tysięcy stron prowadziła do innego miejsca wzdłuż magicznych linii przecinających świat rzeczywisty i duchowy. Strona, z której skorzystała Norra, została zniszczona, ale być może Książka mogła przenieść je blisko. Yuumi i Książka musiałyby zbadać każde możliwe wrota. Stała się strażniczką Książki, przysięgając chronić ją z lwią odwagą — gdyby wpadła w niepowołane ręce, drzwi do Bandle City mogłyby stanąć otworem dla nieprzyjemnych gości. Yuumi i Książka wyruszyły w podróż, odwiedzając niebezpieczne, nieznane krainy. Yuumi próbowała wyczuć zapach Norry w podmuchach wiatru, ale bezskutecznie. Podczas gdy Yuumi czasami robiła przerwy w poszukiwaniach, by podążyć tropem myszy lub odzyskać siły, ucinając sobie kocią drzemkę, Książka zachowywała się irytująco ostrożnie, narzekała na stracony czas i denerwowała się niebezpieczeństwami, które mogły napotkać. Niemniej jednak Yuumi i Książka były zdeterminowane, by odnaleźć swą panią i sprowadzić ją do domu. Gdy Yuumi wyjątkowo mocno tęskniła za Norrą, często poszukiwała innych towarzyszy. Jednym z jej ulubieńców był noszący drzwi pasterz o gęstych wąsach i donośnym śmiechu. Yuumi odpoczywała na jego ramionach, ochraniając go przed wściekłymi, śnieżnymi duchami sprowadzającymi gradobicia, a on dostarczał jej świeże ryby. W końcu Yuumi wyczuła zapach swej pani w rozległych, ruinach. Kopiąc głęboko w piasku, odkryła odłamany kawałek niebieskiej ceramiki, który wyglądał jak fragment jednej z filiżanek Norry. Zanim jednak mogła zacząć kopać głębiej, spod piasku wynurzyła się dzika bestia, a Yuumi i Książka ledwo uciekły. Kotka mogła sobie tylko wyobrażać chaos, który nastałby, gdyby potwór zanurzył szpony w stronach Książki. Mimo że do siebie nie pasowały, Yuumi i Książka szybko się zaprzyjaźniły, połączone miłością do Norry. Yuumi kontynuuje poszukiwania swej pani, by kiedyś mogła powrócić do ucinania sobie drzemek w słońcu, u boku Norry. Największa zdobycz Moja yordlowa pani, '''Norra', zasypia nad stronami mojej przyjaciółki, Książki. Mój ogon podryguje, gdy dziesiątki księżycowych ciem wpadają przez otwarte okno niczym lecące do nieba lampiony, a ja radośnie skaczę w powietrze, nie bacząc, czy złapię którąkolwiek z nich. Podskakuję coraz wyżej i wyżej, machając łapą w kierunku księżycowych ciem latających wokół mnie.'' Jedna ćma wygina się i wykręca do środka, miotając się na różne strony, po czym przybiera kształt makreli. Naokoło inne księżycowe ćmy kręcą się w powietrzu i wszystkie przemieniają się w lewitujące ryby. Pyszności — aż tu nagle świat wywraca się do góry nogami. Książki zlatują z półek, lądując na suficie przy akompaniamencie mnóstwa głuchych uderzeń. Moja wciąż śpiąca Norra zaczyna się unosić. Ryby rzucają się w każdym kierunku, a my spadamy w górę, w górę i w górę... Obudziwszy się w drewnianym pudle, mrugam ospale. Światło księżyca przedostaje się między deskami. Jak do jasnej ciasnej mysiej nory się tu znalazłam? A, tak. Przepyszny zapach ryb wypełnia moje nozdrza i przypomina mi się, że kiedy polowałam na ulicach , znalazłam skrzynię suszonych ryb, najadłam się nimi i zapadłam w głęboki, smaczny sen. Próbuję się umościć, ale skręca mnie w żołądku i przewracam się na bok. Spada na mnie deszcz suszonych ryb — dokładnie tak jak w moim śnie! — i burczy mi w żołądku. Książka trzepocze okładką w kącie, próbując oddalić się od spadających ryb. Zawsze usiłowała mi przekazać, że jedzenie nie służy jej stronom. Wydaje mi się, że zasuszone drzewa byłyby o niebo lepsze dzięki zapachowi ryb, ale Książka wie o wiele więcej o zasuszonych drzewach niż ja, więc się nie kłócę. Wyglądam przez szpary między deskami. Podłoga pod nami skrzypi i przechyla się z boku na bok, a w oddali widać światło księżyca tańczące na powierzchni... oceanu! — Książko, dlaczeeeego?! — krzyczę. — Przecież drzemki nigdy nie prowadzą do niczego złego! Książka otwiera się i zamyka ze zdenerwowania. Woda to nie moja bajka, Książki też nie. Zaczynam panikować. Książka szeleści, przypominając mi, żebym się nie martwiła, ale jest już za późno. Drapię, skrobię drewno w akcie desperacji i przez przypadek rozszarpuję trochę suszonych ryb. Przez ten ocean niszczę moją najprzepyszniejszą przekąskę — to najgorszy rodzaj wody! Pacam okładkę Książki, otwierając ją na zmrożonym portalu, który zabierze nas daleko od tego wodnego koszmaru. Musimy gdzieś uciec, gdziekolwiek. Nawet gdzieś, gdzie jest zimno. Już prawię wskakuję w portal w Książce, ale nagle słyszę krzyk brzmiący jak dzwoneczki i najjaśniejsze tęcze. Krzyk, przez który futro staje mi dęba. Krzyk Yordla. Zerkam przez szpary w skrzyni i widzę, jak dwóch ludzkich żeglarzy ciągnie Yordla o niebieskim futrze na skraj pokładu gwałtownie kołyszącego się statku. Jeden z nich ma czarne wąsiki na brodzie, a drugi jest pulchny. Obaj się uśmiechają. Przechodzą nad powiązanymi stosami harpunów, wędek, włóczni i zwojów grubej żyłki. Pewnie są łowcami potworów z głębin. — Dzięki temu maluszkowi złowimy ogromną gardzielnicę, nie? — mówi pierwszy żeglarz. — Podobno największe ryby uwielbiają yordlowe mięso — odpowiada pulchniejszy żeglarz. — Sam nigdy go nie próbowałem. W Bilgewater nie ma zbyt wielu Yordlów. Yordle o niebieskim futrze piszczy i stawia opór oprawcom. — Nie jestem przynętą! — informuje, popiskując z każdym słowem. — Błagam was, wypuśćcie mnie! — Żeglarze ani myślą to zrobić. Cały statek przechyla się, gdy wyjątkowo wysoka fala trzęsie moją skrzynią. — Ach, jest i nasza ryba. Czas napełnić naszą łajbę mięsem gardzielnicy! — mówi pierwszy żeglarz, szczerząc się. Nie podoba mi się jego uśmiech. Ogromna płetwa okrąża naszą łódkę, wzburzając fale wielkości lwa, które uderzają w burtę. Czuję, jak Książka mnie szarpie. Wiem, że chce, abyśmy uciekli przez portal i natychmiast znaleźli się z dala od niedobrej wody, zanim ktokolwiek nas zobaczy, lecz znowu słyszę krzyk Yordla. Przeciskam łapę między deskami i otwieram zasuwę skrzyni. Nie zostawię Yordla na śmierć. Nie po tym, jak straciłam moją Norrę. Żeglarze patrzą, jak płetwa żywiołowo porusza się w wodzie. Nie zauważają mnie, gdy niczym najcichszy tygrys skaczę z mojej skrzyni i zachodzę ich od tyłu. Biedny Yordle jest przywiązany do długiej wędki, którą żeglarze majtają nad oceanem. Woda pod nim pieni się i bulgocze. Jakim cudem woda zawsze porusza się najgorzej, jak tylko może? Przeskakuję nad stosem harpunów, a Książka idzie w moje ślady, lecąc tuż obok mnie i nerwowo machając stronami, by unosić się w powietrzu. Widzą nas. — Czy to fioletowy szop pracz... z latającą książką? — pyta jeden z żeglarzy. — To chyba niedźwiedziątko z dziennikiem — mówi drugi. — Nie, wy idioci, to tylko kot — stwierdza trzeci. — Łapać go! Żeglarze rzucają się w moim kierunku, ale przemykam między ich nogami. Rozwijam kłąb magii, który skręca się i oplątuje ich piszczele. Potykają się i przewracają jak kubki na stole. Przysiadam na relingu obok wędki i nie wiem, co robić dalej. Fale wirują pod nami, gdy włącza mi się instynkt drapieżcy. Zaraz będzie polowanie. — Rozwiążcie mnie! — wykrzykuje Yordle, kurczowo trzymając się wędki. — Nie jestem żadną przynętą. To dość dziwna i zawstydzająca sytuacja! Na szczęście dla niego nie boję się ryb. Mimo że nie lubię wody. Wskakuję na wędkę. Czasami, kiedy koty skaczą, czas zwalnia. Znajdując się nad okropną wodą z szeroko rozstawionymi łapami i wiatrem w futrze, czuję determinację, by uratować tego Yordla za wszelką cenę. Poza tym w połowie skoku nie ma już odwrotu. — Nie bój nic, mały, niebieski Yordlu! — krzyczę. — Uratuję cię! Mój los splata się z losem Yordla, gdy ląduję na jego ramieniu. Książka jest tuż za mną. Wędka zaczyna drgać pod naszym ciężarem. Największa ryba, jaką w życiu widziałam — wielkości jednej trzeciej łódki — wystrzeliwuje z morza z szeroko rozdziawioną paszczą wypełnioną setkami połyskujących w świetle księżyca zębów. Jej szczęka jest rozwarta tak bardzo, że mogłaby połknąć parę krów bez przeżuwania. Dzięki mojemu lśniątełku nawet w ciemności jestem w stanie zobaczyć, że jej skóra jest pokryta spiczastymi, ostrymi jak brzytwa łuskami o srebrnej i fioletowej barwie. Gigantyczna gardzielnica połyka nas w całości — Yordla, Książkę, mnie, a nawet odrobinę wędki — i jeszcze zostaje jej trochę miejsca. Uderzamy o podniebienie ryby, gdy ta z powrotem zanurza się pod wodę. Jest tu strasznie ciemno i śmierdzi starymi owocami morza! Zanim jednak rybie uda się nas połknąć, rozdmuchuję wokół nas magiczną tarczę niczym bańkę albo balon, klinując wszystkich w pomarszczonym przełyku. Znowu zapalam moje lśniątełko, oświetlając parę przegniłych zębów, które okazują się być źródłem obrzydliwego zapachu. Yordle piszczy na ich widok. Ryba miota się niemiłosiernie, a my, chronieni nieprzebijalną bańką, latamy na wszystkie strony. Cóż za dziwny sposób na nawiązanie nowej przyjaźni! Próbuję otworzyć Książkę, żeby umożliwić ucieczkę naszej trójce, ale gardzielnica jeszcze raz wyskakuje nad powierzchnię wody i wszyscy w bańce podskakujemy do góry. Lądujemy z głuchym dźwiękiem — ryba musiała wskoczyć na pokład statku. Słyszę, jak żeglarze krzyczą, gdy przeogromna gardzielnica rzuca się na lewo i prawo, uderzając ich ogonem. Słyszę plusk, potem kolejny i jeszcze jeden. Ryba na pewno strąciła ich do wody. Wciąż tkwiąc w gardle gardzielnicy, otwieram Książkę na portalu, który migocze ciemną zielenią Bandle City, zielenią domu. Chwytam koszulę małego Yordla w zęby i daję nura w stronę. Portal rozszerza się i wkręcamy się do wymiaru duchowego. Kręci nam się w głowach, kiedy wirujemy i spadamy w mieszaninę kolorów. Kaszląc, wynurzamy się na brzegu płytkiego strumyka. Do moich płuc trafia słodkie powietrze Bandle City, gęste i przyjemne jak w moim śnie. Szafirowe koniki polne cykają w brzasku, a ruczaj mruczy cicho i aż roi się w nim od ryb o standardowym rozmiarze. Książka macha stronami, żeby się wysuszyć. Ociekający wodą Yordle o niebieskim futrze wstaje, trzęsąc się. — Co to było? Jak udało nam się... uciec? — pyta. — Czy najbliższy portal powrotny z Bilgewater nie był przy dokach? — Na szczęście dla nas Książka ma nasze portale ze sobą, gdziekolwiek byśmy się nie udały — odpowiadam. Książka robi piruet, pokazując strony z zasuszonych drzew, a na każdej z nich widać magiczne bramy, naniesione za pomocą atramentów i farb. — Cóż, dziękuję waszej dwójce za ratunek — mówi Yordle. Z ciekawością patrzy na Książkę. — Czy wy też jesteście stąd? — Tak, ale już tu nie mieszkamy — mówię. Rzucam rzewne spojrzenie na Książkę, myśląc o mojej pani. Książka trzepocze okładką. Wiem, że jej zdaniem powinniśmy już ruszać. — Wiesz, jak dotrzeć stąd do domu? — pytam Yordla. — Tak, tak, trzeba wejść na wzgórze i minąć miskowe krety. Znam tę łąkę jak własną kieszeń. I mam nadzieję, że znajdziecie swoją Yordlkę — rzuca na odchodne. Zostaję jeszcze przez chwilę, patrząc, jak odległy blask zamienia się we wschód słońca. Kątem oka dostrzegam księżycową ćmę na horyzoncie i pragnę na nią zapolować, ale przypominam sobie, że Norra wciąż jest nie wiadomo gdzie i być może właśnie czeka, aż przyjdziemy jej na ratunek. Poklepuję Książkę łapką tak delikatnie, jak tylko potrafię. Wiem, że ona też za nią tęskni. Potem otwieram ją na nowej stronie i daję nura. en:Yuumi/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów